This project is concerned with total synthesis of fomannosin, frenolicin, 11-hydroxycephalotaxine, and drupacine, as well as new synthesis methodology related to the preparation of the important alpha-methylene-gamma-lactones functionality. The methodology will include new applications of transition metal reagents. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: M.F. Semmelhack and G. Clark, J. Amer. Chem. Soc. 99, 1625 (1977). "Meta-substituted Aromatics by Carbanion Attack on pi-Toluenechromium Tricarbonyl." M.F. Semmelhack and T. Bargar, to be published, J. Org. Chem., June, 1977. "Cyclizations of Enolates onto Aromatic Rings via the Photo-SRN1 Reaction. Preparative and Mechanistic Aspects."